The Dangers of Spoons
by Musical Enigma
Summary: Sora got a spoon stuck up his nose...oh dear.


The **Dangers **of _Spoons_

By: _Musical Enigma_

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its affiliates.

Note: _I've always wanted to make a Kingdom Hearts fanfic that was 1. Good 2. Incorporated multiple characters that normally wouldn't be together and 3. Focused on them as little kids. This story is for Katio (or…should I say Adventure Barbie?) who knows the powers of the spoon haha. Hope you enjoy and…beware of wild chopsticks that might come eat your hairs. PLEASE review...purdy please???_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The **Dangers **of _Spoons_

It was a sunny afternoon, not unlike any other day. Most of the children amused themselves down by the island beach, splashing in the waves and building sandcastles. Others enjoyed the summer day by exploring the secret caves and, some, climbing trees without hope of ever returning down (the trees **were** pretty tall after all). Yet, a select group of kids aging from six to eight were down at the local shop, cheering on an ice cream eating race between two of the best friends, Sora and Riku.

Strawberry, chocolate, vanilla, bubblegum, raspberry, cheesecake, pistachio, mint chocolate chip, cookie dough, they were all there along with at least thirteen other flavors, all scooped together into two giant bowls. The small, select group of kids watching (those who had raided their own freezers to see who could eat more after all) consisted mainly of Roxas, Tidus and Wakka. The girls had decided to spend their time elsewhere since none of them really wanted to watch the six and seven-year-old eat incredible amounts of ice cream and then probably get…ya know…_sick_.

Both boys held their white plastic spoons eagerly as they watched their ice cream melt and blend, making a variety of colors that ultimately ended up as a chocolate brown. It was go time.

"On your marks…_get set_…**GO!**" Wakka yelled and the frenzy began. Riku immediately ditched his spoon and used his hands as utensils, occasionally sticking his face into the bowl as well. Sora, on the other hand used his spoon since it was a major probability that if his shirt got dirty, he'd be in for it. A few minutes passed and neither took the lead. The viewers grew tired until—

"OW!"

The yell came from none other than Sora. He had completely missed his mouth and, by coincidence, dropped the ice cream that was on his spoon just before it got stuck up his nose. This paused the race, as it wasn't everyday that a plastic spoon managed to lodge itself into the nose of some unsuspecting person. But alas, Sora had managed it, as there, in the right nostril, gleamed the stick of a white plastic spoon. The band went into immediate action as Riku tried to calm the young boy down.

"AHHH! MY MOM'S GONNA KILL ME! HOW WILL I GET THROUGH LIFE IF I'M DEAD?!" Sora screamed in panic.

"Just pull it out!" Riku offered. Immediately, Roxas and Tidus grabbed the stick of the spoon and began to tug. Sora just screamed and jumped up, running from their grasp.

"IT'S STUCK! I'M GONNA DIE! IT'S PROBABLY GONNA LAUNCH ITSELF INTO MY BRAINS AND I'LL DIE!" Sora yelled, now crying miserably. The ice cream-stained, porcupine-haired kid grabbed the spoon stick himself and gave a tug to no avail. He slumped to the floor and tucked in his knees, hugging them, and cried. The group joined their youngest friend and tried their hardest to comfort him.

"Well…it's not _that_ bad…you could probably pull off the I-have-a-spoon-in-my-nose look" Roxas smiled, holding back a snigger.

"No girls will want to give you cooties." Tidus pondered.

"But how will I score with hot babes when I'm older?" came a muffled sob from the six-year-old. This led to a silence—how would he score with hot babes?

"Well…we could always go to…" Roxas paused, as if unsure how to finish without making Sora spazz out, "ya know…the…doctor?"

This led to one of the most deafening screams known to mankind. In an instant, Sora ran from the scene out onto the beach, Riku and Roxas hot in pursuit. As for Wakka and Tidus- they were no fools. At least four gallons of ice cream remained uneaten…_who would pass up such a great opportunity?_

Meanwhile, Sora had made it sprinting to the beach, causing nothing less of chaos. Since he was clumsy, he tended to trip over things from people to umbrellas to his own feet. Since he was terrified of the doctors, he continued his echoing scream across the sand. And since dear Sora was well known, the people minded their own business, figuring that Riku was after him or perhaps he had stepped on a slug. The few that did notice that the child had a spoon stuck up his nose simply sighed, wondering what happened **this time**.

Sora made it all the way down to the shore when a familiar voice called him. He turned to see Kairi, Namine and Selphie building something in the sand. Sora walked over to them, temporarily forgetting his nose. He was almost over to them when, out of practically nowhere, jumped Riku and Roxas. The weight of the two boys sent Sora face first into the sand, which was luckily soft enough to just absorb the plastic stick rather than jam it further up his nose. None the less, Sora still cried out in pain and two of the three girls came rushing over. Namine walked over calmly, as nothing seemed to faze her. Once Selphie got the two boys off of Sora (and began scolding them) Kairi helped him up. She cocked an eyebrow and studied him.

"Ya know…you look kinda different." Kairi said slowly. Namine let out a soft giggle.

"There's a spoon."

"Where?!" Selphie jumped in gleefully at the prospect of discovering something as intriguing as a spoon.

"In…his nose…" Namine replied just as softly, yet with a hint of amusement. This led to Selphie and Kairi closely examining Sora's face whilst Riku and Roxas laughed.

"Hey Sora…did you know there's a spoon in your nose?" Kairi finally asked after a thorough examination. Sora sighed.

"It's stuck."

"Well…how'd it get in there?" Selphie questioned. Kairi giggled and drew in her girls.

"He probably was digging for something."

"Maybe it flew out of nowhere and WHAM! It got him."

The three girls giggled in their little group while Sora pouted. Namine, being the more observant, went over and grabbed her sketchbook, then immediately began drawing. Riku and Roxas scurried over to the girl and watched her draw and also, watched Sora in his newest predicament.

"Are you certified?" Sora squeaked. This did not stop Selphie from advancing, ready to pull the spoon out.

"Well…you want it out, right?" Kairi asked, running up behind Sora and grabbing his hands behind his back and sitting him down so that he wouldn't be able to run.

"I'm having second thoughts!" Sora yelled as Selphie grasped hold of the plastic and began to pull. Sora scuttled back into Kairi who held him in place.

"Do you have any anesthetics?!" Sora cried.

"It's almost out!" Selphie squealed.

"Do you think he'll make it?" Roxas questioned. Riku frowned.

"Seriously, I think it's gonna be stuck in there…forever." Riku whispered.

"You guys, it's a spoon. It would come out eventually." Namine corrected as she continued drawing. Roxas flushed at his ignorance.

"Y—Yeah. Uhm…that's good." He muttered as the pencil marks continued across the pad of paper that occupied Namine's attention.

"SUCCESS!!!! Ewww…." Selphie cried, holding up a rather…nasty plastic spoon. Sora lay in Kairi's lap, panting while she pet his unusually spiky hair. Sora rubbed his nose cautiously, and then grinned. Riku came running down towards his spoon free friend and cheered. In his gratefulness, Sora grabbed both Kairi and Selphie, giving them hugs. His error was seen immediately by himself and his two buddies.

"ACK! I just got cooties!" Sora yelled. In a panic, he could only remember one thing to do. So, he stopped, dropped into the sand, and proceeded to roll around wildly whilst Selphie and Kairi scolded him, insisting that they did not have the dreaded cooties. Riku, however, kept his distance.

Meanwhile, Roxas and Namine both shared a grin of their friend's oddities. Namine shut the sketchbook; pictures complete, and grabbed Roxas' hand as they ran down to delight in the festivities of their friends' success.

"Man!" Sora called out to his friends as he continued to roll. "I'm never **ever** touching a spoon again!"

As can be imagined, this statement was hard to abide by and overall, short lived.

--------Later--------

Sora stared wide-eyed at the terror before him. Surly his parents wouldn't do such a wicked, wicked thing? One glance upwards and the six-year-old found his assumptions false. They were _smiling!_ Sora scowled...everyone was out to get him today! His mother threw a weary glance at her husband and gave a small chuckle.

"I thought you loved ice cream Sora" she told him, as if he had fogotten.

"I do like ice cream" Sora replied

"Then...eat it!" his parental suggested.

"How?"

This lead to a rather long and awkward pause. The man of the family left the room complaining about 'kids and their stupidity these days' as his mother held us a shiny, metallic spoon.

"Well, you scoop it with this..." she began, placing the utensil in the youngster's grubby hand. Sora's eyes widened considerably as he let out a high pitched shriek, dropped the spoon and fled the scene. His mother sighed and took eating the frozen dessert upon herself whilst her son managed to sprint all the way upstairs into his blue room, only falling twice between steps. After shutting the door (and leaving his bear to watch for any other spoonish invaders) Sora hid in the closet. It was monster proof (thanks to his mom's special monster-be-gone spray - also known as Febreeze) and Sora was thankful. Still panting, he let out a deep sigh.

That was waaaayyyy too close.


End file.
